1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to training devices worn by golfers to improve their golf swings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proficient golfers have an effective swing, which propels the ball far and straight in the desired line of flight when the club makes contact with the ball. Most people require hours of practice and patience to develop an effective golf swing. Numerous devices have attempted to help golfers improve their swing. However, these devices have been largely ineffective and overly cumbersome, and generally have not been well received. Most such devices either fail to properly coordinate different parts of the golfer""s body that must work together to achieve an effective swing, or they improperly connect to too many parts of the body, creating an unnatural feel and look to both the device and the golf swing executed while using the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,502 discloses a harness including a girdle or body belt connected to a cord. The cord has means for connecting it to the neck of a golf club, but does not directly or effectively coordinate parts of the golfer""s body that are critical to a good motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,420 discloses a device comprising a cord reel and a length of cord that attaches to a finger-less glove worn on the hand of a golfer""s leading arm. The cord reel engages the golfer""s belt at the trailing hip. This device is disadvantageous because of its mechanical complexity and weight, as well as because of its undesirable coordination of leading wrist with trailing hip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,365 discloses a harness that is secured to a golfer""s forward knee, forward wrist, rear elbow, and waist to encourage the golfer to keep his or her limbs in correct position as the golfer proceeds through a grooved golf swing. This harness that is extremely cumbersome and creates an effect that is too complicated to effectively train a smooth, effective swing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,690 discloses a device including two interconnected elastic arm cuffs which each fit on one of the golfer""s arms between the elbow and shoulder such that the golfer""s arms are biased toward each other while executing a golf swing. An elastic hip strap is connected to the arm cuff holding the trailing swing arm and is secured to the golfer""s leading hip. This device is disadvantageously cumbersome and can be uncomfortable in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,060 discloses a stroke enhancing harness. The harness includes a loop of elastic material, which extends around the shoulder of a trainee. A strap of inelastic material snaps over the back and under the trainee""s other shoulder. The inelastic material of the strap provides a total restraint of the swing, to restrict the tendency of a trainee to extend beyond a point of swinging efficiency. However, this device does not coordinate motion of the upper and lower body. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,015 discloses an apparatus having a chest loop, a biceps loop, and a forearm loop. During a golf swing, the biceps loop and the forearm loop restrain the elbow of the golfer""s leading arm from detaching during the follow through portion of the swing. The device fails to aid in development of proper backswing motion, and also fails to coordinate motion of the arms and hips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,640 discloses a device including a belt structure, a strap member fitted around the user""s trailing arm near the elbow, and a coupling structure designed to restrict generally upward movement of the strap member yet permit sliding motion of the strap member along the belt structure. This device does not coordinate motion of the leading arm and the leading hip, and may be cumbersome in appearance and feel.
Thus, there is a need for an improved training device that properly coordinates movement of key parts of the golfer""s body to instruct an effective golf swing, without being unduly cumbersome or conspicuous in use.
The present invention provides a golf training device that may include a belt adapted to be worn around a waist of a golfer, and a flexible strap having a first end and a second end. The first end of the strap may be attached to the belt at a position on the belt proximal to a leading hip of the golfer, and the second end of the strap may be adapted to attach to a distal part of a leading arm of the golfer. This device does not attach to another arm or a leg of the golfer.
The flexible strap may include an elastic material. The second end of the strap may be adapted to attach to a wrist or a hand of the leading arm of the golfer. For example, the second end of the strap may be attached to a glove. The second end of the strap may be attached to the glove by stitching, or it may be detachably attached to the glove, such as by a deformable coupling device. Likewise, the strap may be attached to the glove by a hook and loop fastener. In another embodiment, the second end of the strap may be attached to a wristband.
In accordance with the invention, the belt and/or the strap may be adjustable in length. The first end of the strap may be attached to the belt by stitching, or it may be detachably attached to the belt such as, for example, by a deformable coupling device or a hook and loop fastener.
In another embodiment, the golf training device is a flexible strap having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the strap is adapted to attach to a garment worn by a golfer at a position on the garment proximal to a leading hip of the golfer, and the second end of the strap is adapted to attach to a distal part of a leading arm of the golfer, wherein the device does not attach to another arm or a leg of the golfer. The garment mentioned in this embodiment may be a belt. The flexible strap may include an elastic material. The second end of the strap may be adapted to attach to a wrist or a hand of the leading arm of the golfer. For example, the second end of the strap may be attached to a glove.